An Icy Snow, A Warm Heart
by neko of sorrow
Summary: Cute...ewww!


An Icy Snow; A Warm Heart

The snow is coming down hard now and if you went outside you wouldn't be able to see your hand in front of your face. The sound that the snow is making as it hits the roof of the cabin. Is like thunder roaring through the skies. It even shakes the ground and cabin. Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Sango went on ahead of Inu-Yasha and the injured Kagome that had to stay behind in a cabin until the storm dies down. They didn't have any firewood and Inuyasha was too proud to admit he was cold Kagome was freezing and couldn't help but shiver.

Inuyasha: Damn it! She's freezing and there's no blanket in this stupid cabin. I need to find a way to keep her warm.

Kagome falls asleep from the cold, her lips turn blue from the cold and Inuyasha wasn't exactly the warmest person either. He had to do something but couldn't figure out what.

Inuyasha: I know my kimono and shirt, (Inuyasha quickly removes his shirt and kimono and wraps Kagome up in them, he picks her up and holds her shielding her from the cold) Please don't die Kagome, I can't lose you, not when I have you so close to me. Even if it is just for tonight.

Kagome fell asleep in Inu-Yasha's lap. His mind telling him to let her sleep but his heart was telling him other wise. He wanted to hold her for so long but he knew she would never let him, not for what he was. Kagome is silently awake in Inuyashas' arms pretending to be asleep so she can lay with him for just a short time.

Kagome: He just so handsome, I wish he would hold me like this all the time, the only time he ever holds me is when we need to find a shard and I can't walk. I wish he wouldn't hate me so much.

Inuyasha slowly starts to brush his hand through Kagome's hair praying that she doesn't wake up, although she is already awake in his comfortable lap. He wraps his kimono tighter around kagome as he can feel the cold start to take him. He closes his eyes and whispers softly….

Inuyasha: I never felt this way with Kikyo, I wish I didn't have to hide my feelings for you kagome, you're so beautiful and I'm nothing more than a pathetic half demon. She would never love me as I love her.

Kagome heard Inuyasha and couldn't help but turn red from the half demon's words; she looked up into his beautiful amber eyes. She put her hand gently on his face and said………

Kagome: Inu- Inuyasha, your wrong I already love you demon or not. (kagome cuddles closer to Inuyasha hoping that he will kiss her) I love you Inuyasha….

Inuyasha: (Burns with passion in his heart at kagome's words) Kagome, I love you too, I loved you for so long, I was just to scared you would reject me because of the feelings I had for Kikyo and for what she did to you.

Kagome: Oh Inuyasha, I don't care about all of that all that's important is me being here with you. I wanted you to hold me for so long.

He brushes her hair more gently now, and his hand tightens around her waist. Pulling her closer to him to keep warm. Kagome noticed that she was wearing Inuyasha's Kimono and shirt and that he was freezing. He wasn't full demon anymore either.

Kagome: Is this why he is being like this or does he really feel this way about me when he was a half demon or not?

Inuyasha holds Kagome close to him trying not to give away from the cold that was taking over him. He stared at kagome for as long as he could before he gave in.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Inuyasha your freezing, wake up please wake up. Oh my god! Your frozen solid Inuyasha please don't die you need your kimono back here take it.

Inuyasha: No Kagome! you need it, without you'll freeze. Please keep it Kagome.

Kagome: Inuyasha if you won't take it than we'll share it.

Inuyasha: Fine Kagome…..I won't fight you.

Kagome quickly unwraps her self from the Kimono and then slips it over Inuyasha and her; she's leaning up close against Inuyasha's bare chest. Kagome's cheeks quickly redden as she heard Inuyasha's steady heartbeat become more fast as kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha to keep warm. Inuyasha lets out a heavy sigh knowing that this moment won't last forever but that he will never forget it.

Inuyasha: Kagome thank you.

Kagome: For what Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: for loving me because of who I am, that's something Kikyo could have never give me no matter how much I've tried. Kagome you saved my life and I will never forget it.

Kagome: Inuyasha…..I didn't save your life. If anyone saved anyone's life, then you saved mine countless times.

Inuyasha: No Kagome you did save my life from Kikyo and from me. Even when I turned into my full youkai form you were the only one who even dared to come near me, you put your life in danger just to save mine. I love you kagome and I never want anything to happen to you, not because of me not because of anything. I will always protect you Kagome. I promise.

Kagome: Inuyasha….Do you really mean that. I saw you with Kikyo and you looked so close with her. You promise her that you wouldn't leave her and you…….I just don't know Inuyasha. I want this to be real…to believe you. I do believe you, but it's just that you could leave me for Kikyo.

Inuyasha looks at kagome deeply into her beautiful eyes as the words hurt him so. He can't blame her for the way she feels because it happened so many times before. He closes his eyes to hide the tear that's about to fall. He holds kagome close to him and looks down at her will his tearful amber eyes and speaks slowly

Inuyasha: Kagome, I know what I did was wrong and I have to live with it everyday, but when I'm with you it doesn't seem so bad because you make me feel like no one ever else could. I miss you so much when you're gone kagome, Kikyo has been gone from me for fifty years and I already love you more than I ever did Kikyo and your here in my arms now. I love you Kagome and I can never make you believe me that's something you have to do on your own but I can and will always be there for you. I swear my life on it.

Kagome: Oh Inuyasha…. (kagome starts crying into Inuyasha's chest before she looks up at him as he quickly delivers a soft kiss to hush her tears) Oh my god! Inuyasha is kissing me.

Inuyasha: I love you Kagome. (a tear drops down Inuyasha's and slowly hits Kagome cheek.) Inuyasha and Kagome fall asleep in there kiss, Inuyasha holding Kagome protectively letting everyone know she's his.

a/n: That was cute. I'm bored now. Time to write something depressing. Or I could just go kill Inuyasha. (Inuyasha runs, but gets killed.) Muahahahahahahaha!

(Sesshoumaru turns up and kisses author on the cheek.)

Sesshoumaru: I am eternally in your dept.

Author: Eternally, huh?...to be continued…


End file.
